Piekny
by AdventurousDame424
Summary: Patton keeps calling Fanny "Piekny", yet she has no idea what it means... till now. ONE-SHOT! :) Pure 86/60-ness, thats for sure!


_A\N: First 86/60 fanfic I've done (here), so hopefully y'all will like it. :) And I hope I can keep Fanny in character.. That'll be hard. Oh! and someone else (meaning, not me) came up with the whole idea of Patton calling Fanny "pienky" so, whoever that was, I salute to you! *salutes* awesome idea! By the way, just pretend Rachel is American but learned to speak a lil' Polish. _

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned KND but I sadly don't and obviously never will. I only own the plot and Numbuh 2.98 who is just a Polish operative I made up for the story.**

* * *

Fanny was walking around the Moon-base in a good mood because she just finished decommissioning another _boy_ operative. She was walking, whistling and her eyes were closed so she didn't notice the operatives on the side, goofing off. She also didn't notice Patton walking towards her, but he was busy glaring at those operatives who were goofing off so he didn't notice her either. They both ended up walking into each other and falling down.

"Watch it ye' stoopid- Oh, it ye, Drilovsky.." the red-head said, dusting herself off, still on the floor. Patton stood up, "Do you mind watching where your going?" he said, helping her up. "How 'bout ye watch the way next time instead'a lookin' everywhere else!" she yelled at him.

"Whatever you say, pienky." Patton shrugged. "and would ye stop callin' meh that!" The Global Tactical Officer practically yelled at him. "Why?" He asked smugly. "Cause Ay 'ave no idea what it means!". The Polish boy turned to her, "Why don't you ask other Polish operatives? Like... Rachel, she can speak Polish, right?". "Fine, Ay will!" Fanny said, marching away leaving Patton to shrug his shoulders and leave too.

* * *

**Time Skip: Moonbase - outside of Rachel's office.**

* * *

Rachel was just about to enter her office to take her 10 minute break, when- "Sir!", she heard Fanny run up to her and salute, like every operative would to a higher ranking operative. "At ease.", Fanny put her hand down, "Now, what is it 86?". "Ye know how to speak Polish, right?", Rachel gave her a questioning look but answered anyway. "Well, yeah. A little bit.", Fanny quickly asked, "Do ye know what 'pienky' means?".

"Well sure. It means- wait, why do you wanna know?" the blonde questioned. "Because the stoopid boy, Numbuh 60, keeps calling meh it!" Fanny said starting to get annoyed. Rachel started thinking then suddenly began laughing, quite loud in fact.

"What is it?" Fanny was starting to lose her patience. Rachel slowly stopped her laughter and told her, "Um, how about you ask Numbuh 2.98, she speaks Polish better." Rachel pointed to a brunette operative talking to Numbuh 10. Fanny, not wanting to argue with the Supreme Leader, quickly followed and walked over to 2.98.

" 'ey! Numbuh 2.98!" Fanny called her. As soon as she noticed 86, she turned around and saluted, just like Numbuh 10. "Yes Numbuh 86, ma'am?" 2.98 asked her. "Ye can speak Polish, right?" the Irish girl questioned her. "Yes, ma'am!".

"Good, do ye know what 'pienky' means?",

"Why?",

"Because _someone_ keeps calling meh it." Fanny said, stressing the word 'someone'. "Why didn't you ask Numbuh 60? He can speak Polish, right?", Numbuh 10 asked. "Because he's de one who keeps calling meh it!" Fanny proclaimed. Numbuh 2.98 then started laughing while Numbuh 10 looked really confused, "Whats so funny?" she asked. "Um, Numbuh 86. I think you should ask Numbuh 60 himself, what it means." Numbuh 2.98 said.

Rachel, who was watching it all from a far, noticed Fanny was about to force the meaning out of her so she ran over there and interrupted.

"Numbuh's 10 and 2.98! I need both your help A-S-A-NOW! Fanny, do you mind?". Fanny sighed, "No problem, sir.". "Great!", Rachel started to walk away with the other 2 operatives, "just make sure you ask Patton what it means instead. He's at the Arctic Base!" and with that, she was gone. Fanny sighed and muttered to herself, "Fine, ill ask 'im", as she walked to a C.O.O.L.B.U.S headed to the Arctic.

* * *

**Time Skip: Kids Next Door Arctic Base -_  
_**

* * *

Patton was busy talking 5 new cadets that just arrived and hour ago at the Arctic Base.

"Alright you maggots! Get ready for the training of a lifetime if you wanna be in the KND!" Patton said sternly while he was walking infront of the line the 5 kids were in. One of the boys in the line raised her hand. "Um, I have a question," the little boy asked.

"And that is?" Patton asked, "About that operative that came here yesterday.". Patton turned to the boy, "Which one?", "The scary girl who was yelling at the other boy operatives, Numbuh 86." the little boy said.

Patton groaned, "She didn't kill any operatives! Thats just some made up story someone-",

"Not that...wait, she killed-",

"It not true!" Patton said before any of the boys in line could wet themselves. "well, I just wanted to know if Fanny-", "Dont say her name aloud." Patton told the boy. "Why?", "Because-", he was cut off by the 44 twins running up to him. "Numbuh 60, sir! Numbuh 86 is at the docking bay and is looking for you." 44a told him. "-thats why." Patton muttered quietly, "okay, why is she here this time?" he sternly asked the twins.

"We don't know, sir." 44b told him. Patton sighed and turned to the cadets.

"Okay, cadets! All of you stay here and wait for 10 minutes till I get back. If I'm not back in 10 minutes, the 44 twins will do the honors of turning on the stimulation. Got that?" he told the kids while they nodded rapidly. Patton left them and started walking to the docking bay.

* * *

**Time Skip: Arctic Base - Docking bay**

* * *

Fanny was standing in the middle of the docking bay looking for Patton.**  
**

"Hey, pienky!",

she heard a voice call out, she knew that voice anywhere. "Drilovsky..." Fanny muttered. Patton walked over to her, "Ok, whats so important that you needed to come here?", "Whats important is that ye' need ta' tell me what the crud 'pienky' means!" the girl yelled at him. "You're still on that?" ,

"Well, duh! Ay'd like ta' know what people call meh!",

"I thought I suggested you to ask Numbuh 362?",

"Ay' did!" she yelled, "Ay also asked 2.98, but they both laughed at meh!" Fanny said losing her patience. "You really wont stop till you know what it means, wont you?", Fanny gave him a 'duh?!' face. "Fine," Patton sighed, "it means beautiful.". Fanny froze for a moment, "Wh...what?", "Pienky means beautiful. Just ask any operative." Patton repeated smirking. Fanny's face flushed bright red, "Ye... ye think Ay'm beautiful?", she managed to blurt out. "Since cadet training," Patton frowned, " that is, till you started hating boys out of nowhere.",

"Well... Ay don't hate all boys.." she quietly said. "Really? Who don't you hate?" Patton had his hopes up. "Well.. there's meh dad..", Fanny really didn't wanna say anymore but since they were having a confession spree...

"And, there's you.."  
Fanny whispered so quietly, Patton almost couldn't hear it. But he heard it, alright.

"Come again?"

Patton asked, making his ears weren't tricking him or something.

Fanny's face was so red, it blended with her hair. Her fists were also red, but because she was clenching them. "Thats it! Ay'm goin'!" Fanny screeched as she started walking to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S, till a hand grabbed her's and pulled her back. "Don't go!" Patton said, still holding her hand. "Ye stoopid boy!" the Irish lass yelled, "Ye don't just go pullin' peoples hands and tell them what ta' do!", she was just about to slap him when Patton mustered up all the bravery he had, grabbed her hand at the last minute before it made contact with his face, pulled it behind his head and did something that can make him a legend in the KND for his courage. He, Numbuh 60, Patton Drilosky, was kissing the boy-hater of KND, Numbuh 86, Fanny Fulbright. And he was liking it! That was wrong in so many ways.

Fanny, on the other hand, was closing her eyes and, suprisingly, not getting mad... for atleast 2 more seconds. When she opened her eyes and realized what was happening, quickly pushed Patton away. She was blushing every shade of red you can imagine, while Patton was just blushing crimson red.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!",

Fanny screamed _so loud_, that the moonbase operatives probably heard her.

"I.. uh..",

Patton had _NO idea _why he did that either. Or where he found the courage to kiss his long time crush. Fanny growled and bolted into the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. leaving Patton to stand there, blushing up a storm. "What did I just do?" Patton asked himself, still in a shocked trance. He snapped out of it as soon as his watch started beeping, indicating 10 minutes had been over and that he needed to get back to the cadets. "Ill talk with her later..", he muttered as he started leaving, still trying to contemplate what just happened.

While Fanny was sitting on the drivers seat of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S also thinking while the 2x4 vehicle was on Auto-pilot. Lots of things were going through her mind but she only could say one thing...

".._Wow."_

**END TRANSMISSION**

_A/N: Finished! This was so much fun writing.. hehe, especially Fanny's reaction. Hope you at the very least liked it or some part of it. Thanks for reading!_

_- Numbuh 424, over and out._


End file.
